


选择你的半藏

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 又名选nmb半藏藏源，网瘾少年au ooc，傻白甜，没有白甜只有傻。观看时若有不适请及时离开。
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

岛田源氏是个电竞主播，同时也是粉丝数相当可观的网红，网上甚至流动着不止一个源氏粉丝团，互相掐架的时候场面异常壮观。要他是个老主播能有如此壮观的影响力也就算了，可他当时偏偏是一个刚直播一星期的电竞小鲜肉，小鲜肉能有如此的影响力就有意思了，不少人暗地猜测他是不是买了粉丝，结果当天就被无数源氏后援团成员围攻。据说那个人打开贴吧和微博的时候私信和信息接收量直接把手机主板烧了，拥有如此强大行动力的粉丝团一般人还真不敢说他闲话。

当然网上还流传着另一个版本，说他是大名鼎鼎岛田黑帮的少主，故意抹黑他的人不管在哪里行动多隐秘都能在第二天就被穿着黑衣戴着墨镜的彪形大汉找上门“教育”一顿，临走前还不忘为少主打call。

但这些粉丝的行动都和源氏无关，他安安静静的当一个电竞主播，两耳不闻窗外事。至于源氏受欢迎的原因大家众说纷纭，有人说是他出神入化的技术，有人说是他声音好听，有的人觉得他帅，但大部分的答案都是“源氏傻得可爱。”

说源氏傻倒是没毛病，并不是说他智商有问题，而是他的脑回路和正常人不一样。曾经在他小时候岛田家主跟他开玩笑说他是垃圾桶里捡来的，然后源氏就信了，他三天两头从家里偷饭去花村门口的垃圾桶旁边吃，视垃圾桶为父母，美其名曰现在发达了也不能忘了父母，当时就气得家主卧床不起，从此看见源氏就叹气。最后视垃圾桶为父母这个严重的问题还是半藏解决的。  
“你是我亲弟弟”半藏抱胸。  
“可家主说我是捡来的”源氏眨着大眼睛  
“那是逗你玩的，还有那是你爹”半藏皱眉  
“但是家主说过说谎不是好孩子，所以家主不会说谎”源氏的大眼睛里透着无辜，半藏扶额。  
“你他妈要是捡来的早就被老子打死了！”半藏怒吼。  
源氏转念一想，对啊，自己是亲生的都被哥哥打得那么惨，这要是捡来的还不早就给打死了，遂接受自己是亲生的这个事实。  
“哥哥你这么凶，要是以后有女朋友了不是要把她打死吗？”源氏凝重的对半藏说。  
半藏捂住胸口。  
“没事哥哥，我会帮你想办法的”源氏一副小大人的样子拍了拍半藏的后背安慰他，半藏觉得胸口更疼了。  
“有这么个弟弟我得少活十年”半藏心好累。  
不过半藏不知道的是源氏还真的认真去想了他要有女朋友该怎么办。苦思冥想一个星期，源氏叹气“唯一一个不闹出人命的解决方法可能就是我嫁给自己的哥哥了”他的脸上一副视死如归的表情“我都佩服我的大义和勇气！”  
半藏要是当时知道了源氏的想法他的弟弟估计就要早夭了。

源氏直播的时候都带着一个机械忍者的面具，所以刚开始的时候大家都不知道他的长相。本来这样安安静静的当个主播没什么不好，然而源氏是个傻的。  
一开始直播的时候源氏是瞒着家里人的，然而逃课打游戏不被抓就有鬼了。那天他逃课在自己的房间偷偷直播，别看平时源氏吊儿郎当不学无术天天能偷懒就偷懒，这种时候倒是眼观六路耳听八方，把岛田家的忍术绝学运用出了他爹估计都做不到的高峰。  
家主要知道源氏把忍术用在这种地方估计会吐血。  
正当他直播到激烈的时候忍者的直觉告诉他有人来了，他当机立断扯下面具关掉显示屏静音电脑，一个反身shift就扎进了早就准备好的书堆。然而他没关摄像头。他的家庭情况和长相都是在那天暴露出去的。他还天真的以为岛田家的人都不上网，然后当天晚上就被半藏久违的吊起来打了一顿。  
“半藏，真是辛苦你了”家主拍着半藏的肩痛心疾首，半藏刚刚处理好源氏在网上留下的烂摊子。  
“这是我该做的，这只是继承家业的第一步”半藏一脸严肃。  
“不是，我说辛苦你的不是继承家业，是继承源氏啊”  
“我准备和你妈出去度蜜月了，源氏这个小崽子就交给你看着了，我要去寻找我逝去的青春”家主一脸的向往“我支撑岛田家这么多年掉的都发都没有有源氏之后这些年加起来掉的多。”  
半藏感觉肩上的担子分外的沉重。  
“我还是爱着我弟弟的”半藏似乎在说服自己。  
“别打死了就好，我回来还是比较想看见活着的源氏”家主思索了一下“最好是活蹦乱跳的”  
“连打断腿都不行吗？”半藏忽然想和源氏一样放飞自我。  
家主当天就卷着老婆跑了。  
当晚半藏对直播的热火朝天的源氏骂道“你成不了大器！”  
第二天他收到了源氏的工资条，热门主播月进百万，比半藏运营岛田家族赚的还多。  
半藏“……………”  
我弟弟虽然成不了大器，但他是个要做大事的人。  
半藏无话可说。


	2. 选择你的半藏2

说到主播源氏就不得不说他的神奇房管禅雅塔。他的真实身份成谜，据说这个禅雅塔是尼泊尔的僧人，是个游戏界传说一般的存在还拥有万千弟子，但现在已经隐退。不是说他技术有多好，而是心胸宽广到包容世间万物，没人能在他面前发脾气。源氏能找来他当房管也是走了八辈子狗屎运，然而当初源氏只是对他已经长大半藏还吊起来打他这件事极其不服气所以就随便找了个人猛倒苦水。  
源氏：我都这么大了哥哥他还打我qwq。  
禅雅塔：打人确实是不对的，你的哥哥太暴躁了，他需要感受宁静。  
禅雅塔：不过你做了什么让他这么打你？  
源氏：我不想继承岛田家业偷偷做主播被哥哥发现了。  
禅雅塔：也许你和你的哥哥需要多一些沟通。  
源氏：可是我哥哥永远不听我说话QWQ，他从小就这么打我。  
禅雅塔：那你小时候干了什么？  
源氏：我往他裤兜里扔过死蟑螂，在他的座位上粘口香糖，在茅房炸屎跟我爸说是哥哥干的。长大一点之后我把他的衣服剪开线看他在练武的时候暴衣，不小心弄死了他最喜欢的樱花树，偷偷吃掉他的点心，一不小心把家庭状况暴露在网上，还有……  
禅雅塔：等一下，源氏。  
源氏：怎么了？我还没说完呢。  
禅雅塔：你是日本人吗？  
源氏：对啊，怎么了？  
禅雅塔：我觉得你去跟他土下座道歉比较好，或者说未来的生存几率大一些……  
源氏：？  
禅雅塔：你的哥哥有一颗坚强的内心，他一定过得很辛苦，你去道歉的话你的未来应该也会好过一些。  
源氏：虽然不明白但我觉得你说的对，我现在就去找哥哥道歉！  
禅雅塔忽然开始尊敬半藏。

然后源氏就去找半藏土下座了。然后半藏就被吓到了。  
“你又干什么了？”看着土下座的源氏半藏觉得心里发怵，他觉得源氏这个样子估计是惹出与“炸了东京塔”相同等级的麻烦了。  
“你是炸了东京塔还是天空树？”半藏掏出手机“还是说把炸药埋在花村？”  
“我觉得哥哥你过得很辛苦所以就来给哥哥道歉了，朋友说这样道歉才有诚意”源氏保持不动。  
“你真的没惹祸？”半藏狐疑。  
“直播算惹祸吗？”源氏一脸无辜。  
半藏捂住脸，他的双肩颤抖，从出生就没哭过的他眼角似乎有了晶莹的泪水，然后他拎起源氏给了他一个窒息的拥抱。  
“哥哥我不能呼吸了……”源氏挣扎。  
“你还是继续直播吧”半藏的心放了下来，和炸了东京塔比起来直播什么的简直是微不足道。“我不会再阻止你了”说着大力的拍了源氏的背几下，拍的他直咳嗽。  
“那我去直播了？”源氏有些怀疑的看半藏。  
“去吧，但是功课不能放下！”半藏一瞬间又变得严肃。  
源氏一个shift加爬墙二段跳回了自己的房间生怕半藏改变主意。

源氏：我要拜你为师！  
禅雅塔：？？？  
源氏：我道歉了之后哥哥不阻止我直播了！师父你太神奇了！一定要收我为徒！  
禅雅塔：……  
禅雅塔忽然很想帮助源氏的哥哥，至少拯救一下这个熊孩子的未来。  
禅雅塔：好吧，以后你就是我的徒弟了，我会教你怎么成长为一个独当一面的男人的。  
源氏：那师父来当我的房管吧！  
禅雅塔：？？？？  
他觉得自己还有很长的路要走。  
禅雅塔成了源氏的房管。  
源氏的粉丝们对于这个房管的印象都是“感受宁静”，“宁静祥和”，“遁入智瞳”，“神爱世人”和与这些平静悠闲地论调毫不相符的封禁手速。  
“师父师父！你要不要和我一起打游戏？”有一天源氏忽然在直播的时候问他。  
“我已经不打游戏很多年”禅雅塔回复，顺便在没人察觉的情况下封禁了几个闹事的。  
“师父你就试一试，这个叫守望先锋的游戏真的超有意思！”源氏继续怂恿，拗不过源氏和他粉丝的轮番轰炸，禅雅塔最终还是和源氏双排了。  
“师父你小心对面来切你的人！”因为担心禅雅塔源氏分了神，操作失误被对面路霸钩了个满怀。他没有看死亡回放而是把视角切到了禅雅塔身上。  
“师父小心对面源……”话音未落，只见禅雅塔一脚踹死了过来切奶的对面源氏，一个五星连珠爆掉了天上的法鸡。  
“孽徒”禅雅塔说  
“师父你出家人不要杀心太重”源氏吞了口口水，他忽然明白为什么没人敢在禅雅塔面前放肆了。  
666刷满了屏幕。  
从此武僧成了房管禅雅塔的代名词。他徒手撕双飞的壮举深深的铭记在众人心里。  
“感受，宁静”今天源氏的直播间依然宁静祥和。

TBC


	3. 选择你的半藏3

源氏的粉丝们有一个习惯，那就是和他排在一起之后轮流选半藏，而且皮肤必须不一样。  
“哇，这个白狼哥哥好帅啊！不过哥哥穿成这样一定更帅！”源氏早就对游戏里的半藏逐一评论过，大家都觉得无意中暴露兄控属性的源氏很是可爱，而且换半藏能够增加源氏对的粉丝的互动，让粉丝们激动到晕倒。

所有粉丝都知道岛田源氏有一个很严肃的哥哥。但不是因为他们见过半藏，而是源氏偶尔会在直播里大倒苦水。  
“我跟你们说，我哥今天又骂我了！”源氏手上的操作都出了残影，这么分散注意力也能游刃有余。  
“为什么骂你？”弹幕询问。  
“我不想继承家业呗，他因为这个一天唠叨我十次，跟老妈子一样，人设都崩了。”源氏吐槽。  
“你的哥哥不听你的想法吗？”  
“他总板着个脸，我说什么他都皱眉头”  
“那你讨厌他？”  
“我什么时候说过我讨厌我哥哥了！他是全世界最好的哥哥！”源氏炸毛的像只猫。  
“他总骂你还打你到底哪里好了？”弹幕不依不饶。  
源氏陷入了深深的沉思。  
“我喜欢他让我活到这么大？”长久的寂静之后源氏半猜测的对观众们说。  
这次换成弹幕炸了。  
禅雅塔清了屏幕。  
“源氏，你还是有长进的。”禅雅塔欣慰。  
“谢谢师父夸奖”源氏对着镜头傻笑。

源氏完全不知道自己这不经意的话究竟在粉丝里掀起了多大的风浪，很多粉丝甚至成立了什么“反半藏后援会”来表达对半藏的不满，后来禅雅塔将“反半藏后援会”的信息告诉了源氏，源氏彻底炸了。  
“你们根本不知道哥哥他又多好！我最喜欢他了！”源氏在直播间拼命炸毛。  
“源氏你一定是被虐出了斯德哥尔摩综合症！我们会把你拯救出来的！”这是后援会成员之一。  
“你们根本不知道我哥哥有多好！他又帅气又厉害比游戏建模要好看一百倍！各种方面都强的不得了，功课门门一百分。虽然哥哥严肃了点但最重要的是有他在我可以安心的吃喝玩乐，不必接触我非常讨厌的东西，我可以干我喜欢的事！哥哥对我来说是无敌的！因为有哥哥的存在我才是现在的我！”源氏急的面具都开始冒热气，说出的话极其认真。  
门外，本想叫源氏去学习的半藏停下了敲门的手，他愣住了。听完源氏的一席话半藏多年紧皱的眉头舒缓开来，他的嘴角扯出了一个自己都没发觉的淡淡的笑意。  
“还有！我哥哥奶子贼棒！”源氏抛开自己想了整整一晚写着半藏优点的纸条贼兮兮的补充。  
门外的半藏脸黑了。  
“源氏你个兔崽子给我滚去学习！”  
整个花村响彻着半藏的怒吼。

“师父，我想和哥哥的关系变得更加亲密，上次他赶我去学习之后一见我就脸黑”源氏哭唧唧。  
“源氏，你需要静下心从根源上解决你与半藏的矛盾”禅雅塔开导。  
“可是我永远都不可能让哥哥满意，哥哥他太优秀也太自律，这些我都做不到，我还是有自知之明的”源氏继续哭唧唧。  
“你也很优秀，源氏，你会找到自己的方法活出自己的天空的，不要把自己拘泥于他人的模板，你们毕竟是不同的人。”  
“你的意思是我可以从别的方向入手达到目的而不是单纯的从让哥哥欣赏我入手？”源氏似乎想到了什么。  
“不要做的太过火”禅雅塔鼻观口口观心。  
我徒弟脑回路和平常人不太一样，他好像要搞事情，我应不应该阻止？急在线等。

深夜，源氏的房间亮起来绿色的LED灯，他的绿色忍者面具在黑暗中濯濯生辉。  
“今天我要背着哥哥来一次深夜直播！”源氏窃笑，弹幕划过一堆wwwww其中夹杂着”你又要被哥哥揍了”这种言论。  
“没事的！我会小心的！”说着源氏带上了耳机。  
半藏就住在源氏的隔壁，再加上他常年习武稍微大一点的声音都会将他吵醒，然而源氏显然不明白当人的耳朵听不见自己的说话声时就会不由自主的提高自己的说话音量这个道理。  
源氏的吼声在深夜喊出了三维立体环绕。  
“对面源过来了！”  
“切天使切天使！”  
“大锤一滴！就一滴！”  
半藏终于忍无可忍。  
“源氏你知不知道现在几点了！我叫你几点睡觉？不好好学习成天就知道打游戏！岛田家的耻辱！”  
被掐了网线的源氏乖巧的听着半藏的训斥。  
“你以后都和我睡”半藏掐了掐眉心“我监督着你，虽然允许你直播但不要再做深夜直播这种混账事了，你还在长身体足够的睡眠量是必须的”  
乖巧正坐的源氏好像摇了摇尾巴  
半藏“？？？”  
“我可能被源氏气出幻觉了”他揉着眉心叹了口气。

“哥哥，我们好久好久都没有一起睡过了！”半藏的房间里，源氏挤进了半藏的被窝。“小学之后你都不跟我睡了，我刚开始还不敢一个人睡，现在又和哥哥睡在一起好怀念！”他贴紧了半藏。  
“别说些有的没的，快睡觉！”半藏训斥源氏但并没有推开他，只是背过了身。源氏把脸埋在半藏的背肌上露出了满足的微笑。  
计划通。  
TBC


	4. 选择你的半藏4

一觉醒来已经是周六的早上，源氏并不需要上课，但半藏仍需要处理岛田家的事物无法休息。五点十分准时起床，把八抓鱼一样的源氏从身上扯下来擦掉他的口水，半藏换上衣物出门晨练。并不是没想过逼迫源氏一起去晨练，可是源氏根本起不来，他甚至做出过在训练场提着木刀站着睡着的壮举。  
在穿鞋子的时候半藏的鞋带忽然断掉了，他无法只好换了双鞋。  
走到训练场半藏忽然发现忘带了木刀，不得已只好回去拿，屋子里的源氏仍然睡的四仰八叉，他轻手轻脚的关上门时房间内的相框掉到了地上。  
结束训练冲完澡，六点钟准时开饭。半藏把仍在赖床源氏揪起来拎到饭桌前，源氏把脑袋放在碗上睡着了，半藏皱着眉头去揪源氏却不小心把自己的筷子碰到了地上。  
好不容易让源氏在半梦半醒间吃完了饭，半藏把他丢回了自己的房间自己则打开电视看今日的新闻。  
“今日运势会以动画的形式展现给电视机前的你”机械的女声响起，半藏倒是知道这个节目，这个是最近风靡在女生中的运势占卜节目。他并不感兴趣这种东西所以拿着遥控器想换台，然而动画已经播了出来。  
卢西奥在伊利奥斯的悬崖边左右横跳。  
“卢西奥在悬崖边呆着可是凶兆！在伊利奥斯的悬崖边的话可就是前所未有的大凶了”半藏的脑海里下意识响起了源氏曾在直播时说过的话。  
虽说他并不信这个，但今早发生的一系列事情都似乎在预示着什么事情要发生。  
半藏捏了捏眉心换台看新闻。

“师父师父！哥哥和我一起睡了！”源氏极其兴奋。  
“那要恭喜你，源氏”禅雅塔很是宁静。  
“源氏，你不是答应过半藏周末先完成学业再直播的吗？做人要讲诚信”  
“我现在没在直播啊，我只是在和师父你聊天，虽然学业很无聊但我毕竟都答应哥哥了”源氏苦着脸。  
“师父你觉得我直播学习怎么样？大家一起学不是更好吗！”源氏仿佛想到了一个好点子“这样又可以学习又可以直播不是一举两得吗！我可真聪明！”  
禅雅塔不知道该说些什么。  
“你喜欢就好，作为师父我会监督你的。”禅雅塔觉得自己这个活宝徒弟以后一定是个人才。

半藏处理完岛田家的事物又开始了弓术的练习。他在靶场上手持自己熟悉的弓将弓拉满，在弦上的剑以迅雷不及掩耳之势射了出去深深的没入靶心。他是一个非常自律的人，自律到无趣，所以讨厌如灵雀一般灵动的源氏，讨厌他散漫的态度，但在心底他是否又嫉妒着可以无忧无虑的源氏，嫉妒他不需要付出如他一般的辛苦，嫉妒他可以在自己的羽翼下快乐的长大。他的这份感情究竟是嫉妒还是单纯的看不惯？难道从心底里他也想不管什么责任想如源氏一般放肆？  
半藏的思绪乱了，不坚定的箭偏离的靶心，他皱紧了眉头。像是想要将脑中不必要的思绪扯断一样，他大力的拉开了弓。  
身上的肌肉瞬间绷紧，衣服似乎有些不堪重负，紧紧绷在结实的肌肉上。在他拉圆弓的那一瞬间紧绷的衣服终于达到了极限，袖子和前襟全都开了线。衣物的撕裂声让半藏愣了一下手上的弓有些偏移，这一箭深深的没入了旁边的樱花树中只能看到一点箭尾。  
半藏觉得自己暴衣这场景似曾相识。  
他扯掉了身上碎裂的布料。  
“岛田源氏你是不是又动我衣服了！”半藏怒火中烧。

这边源氏正在直播学习，半藏忽然裸着上身破门而入，画面有着让人血脉喷张的惊艳感。  
半藏刚刚从靶场回来，汗水从脖颈滑下。没有衣物的的遮蔽汗水沿着锁骨继续向下流动，流过结实饱满的胸肌，紧致的腹肌。胸口因为压抑这愤怒而鼓动着，呼吸起伏让汗水流的更快，挺立的乳尖让人移不开眼。  
源氏震惊了。  
源氏的直播间震惊了。  
半藏发现源氏竟然在直播也愣住了。  
静默了三秒后，源氏的直播间炸了。  
“卧槽哥哥大人！这个是源氏的哥哥大人吧！有这么帅的？”’  
“天啊哥哥大人好性感！”  
“我要有这样的哥哥他打死我我都不会恨他的！”  
“哥哥大人prprprprpr！”  
“哥哥的胸肌是真的赞！源氏没骗我们！”  
只是一瞬间数据接收量就让弹幕机不堪重负险些停止响应。  
禅雅塔清屏开启了全员禁言。  
“你们陷入了混乱，与其被美色蒙蔽双眼不如和我一起感受宁静。”禅雅塔在公屏打字。  
然而没有人理他。

“哥哥？！？？？！”源氏不知所措，他慌乱的想要关掉直播，却因为数据接收的问题直播无法被终止。在“拆掉摄像头”和“挡住哥哥的奶子”之间，慌乱的源氏选择了后者。  
“哥哥你怎么都不敲门！”源氏猛扑在了半藏身上用后背挡住哥哥外露的“春光”。  
“你是不是又动我衣服了？还有你怎么又在直播？学业都完成了？”半藏忍着怒火想把源氏扯下来，然而这次源氏紧紧搂住他的脖子双腿死命夹住他的腰任他怎么扯都一动不动。  
“哥哥！摄像头还开着呢！咱们出去再说！”源氏都急出了冷汗。  
“？？？？”半藏停下了扯源氏的动作。  
“也就是说哥哥的样子全都被我的粉丝看到了啊！”源氏焦急的吼了出来。  
半藏顿时觉得十分尴尬。  
他身上挂着源氏退出了房门，一把将门甩上。  
他觉得自己可能需要多看看占卜节目或者直接干掉卢西奥让他没办法再预示什么凶兆。  
半藏心好累，他想要静一静。

TBC


	5. 选择你的半藏5

经过这件事之后，半藏毫不意外的火了。源氏的直播间画风突变。  
以前全都是“源氏好可爱”  
“这波操作骚爆炸了！”  
“哇！六杀救场！”  
“源氏你为什么不去打职业？”  
现在变成了  
“你哥哥呢？”  
“你哥哥今天怎么样？”  
“你哥哥来露脸吗？”  
“哥哥大人prprprprpr”  
“你哥哥有女朋友吗？”  
源氏欲哭无泪。

“师父师父我就那么没有魅力吗QAQ”源氏像只受委屈的兔子。  
“可能半藏成熟男人的魅力更吸引人吧，你还在成长”禅雅塔无悲无喜。  
“那我没有他帅吗？”源氏显然不满意这个答复。  
“可能是你的胸肌没他的大”禅雅塔没敢说出口。  
“你和半藏是不同的类型，若是成长起来的话也是很有魅力的，你现在的人气就很高。”禅雅塔组织了一下语言。  
“可是他们怎么都追着我问哥哥”源氏还是没办法释怀。“哥哥怎么会有那么高的人气”  
“因为新鲜感，他们每天都能看到你而不是你的哥哥，人类对珍惜的事物有一种狂热。”禅雅塔敏锐地感到源氏对半藏的感情不只是兄控那么简单。  
“那我只要让哥哥偶尔露脸的话他们就不会这么追着问了吧”源氏仍然没有想到办法后豁然开朗的心情“我不想让别人见哥哥”他的脸都拉成了苦瓜那么长。

当天晚上源氏为了赔罪请哥哥去吃他找到的整个花村最好吃的拉面，半藏本来说不去，然而源氏坚持。  
虽然解释清楚衣服的事不是他干的而且直播也不是在打游戏，但半藏看起来还是很低气压。  
“我绝对会处理好我的粉丝不给哥哥添麻烦！”源氏发誓。  
“你真的能处理好？”半藏很是怀疑。  
“交给我吧！不过……”源氏有些踌躇，半藏的心提了起来。  
“哥哥你能不能偶尔在我直播的时候露个脸？”源氏终于下定决心说出来。  
“胡闹！”半藏果然生气了。  
“哥哥你先听我说完，你要是偶尔露个脸的话我就和你一起晨练！”源氏开出了价码，对于这个赖床专业户来说这已经是天大的代价了。  
“……….”半藏沉默，这本该是源氏应做的事，但他怎么觉得这个交易超级划算呢？  
“你要说话算话。”源氏肯付出这种代价对半藏来说已经甚至欣慰了。

当晚，半藏和源氏组队出去了，他穿着源氏的休闲衫显得又些局促。这是他第一次穿成这样。  
“哥哥！你穿这身衣服出去是不行的！这样谁都知道你是岛田家少主！你要享受平民的乐趣。”源氏看半藏还穿着少主装连连摇头。  
“嗯？”半藏没理解这样穿有什么不对。  
“一起出去玩是要换休闲服的！”  
“我没有那种衣服”半藏一直兢兢业业的扶持岛田家，到哪里用的都是少主的身份，根本没想过休闲衫什么的。  
“哥哥穿我的吧！我有很多！哥哥穿上一定很帅气！”源氏拍胸脯保证。  
源氏穿着正好的衣物在半藏身上显然不合适，强忍着胸口和臀部的束缚感他换好衣服站在了源氏的面前。  
胸口勒得好紧，半藏不敢大力呼吸。  
穿上休闲装半藏整个人的气质都变了，平时严肃而且拒人千里之外的疏离不见了，而是变成了一个冷淡的青年。源氏整个人眼前一亮，看着自己的普通衬衫在半藏身上穿成了紧身衬衣完美的勾勒了他的身材，源氏差点吹口哨。  
“哥哥你真帅！不愧是我的哥哥！怪不得那些粉丝那么喜欢你！”被半藏魅力俘虏的源氏拼命打call  
半藏局促的扯了扯衣服。  
“哥哥我们来合个影！”也不管半藏同不同意，他掏出手机一把拉过半藏来了张双人自拍。  
照片上的源氏笑的开朗，半藏虽然一脸局促但并没有平日里的苦大仇深。意外的，对源氏拍照这件事他并不反感。  
“别闹了，走吧”半藏转过身淡淡的说。  
我哥哥天下第一帅！我要把哥哥炫耀给全世界！源氏激动，想要发微博。但转念一想那么多人喜欢哥哥的话哥哥就不是他一个人的了，他看了看照片将它设置成壁纸。  
“我要哥哥当我一个人的哥哥”他把手机塞进来兜里追上半藏，半藏习惯性的牵住他的手。  
源氏的脸一瞬间红成了番茄。在夜色的掩盖下半藏并没发现。  
兄弟二人在长大后第一次如此平和的穿着休闲装一起走在街上，源氏想让时间过的再慢一点。

“如果可以一直这样就好了”源氏开心的想。

当天晚上，源氏被吃空了积蓄。  
“虽然知道哥哥很能吃但没想到他饭量竟然这么大”源氏捏着干扁的钱包欲哭无泪，他的工资条给哥哥了，因为一直是哥哥养着他所以他并没有多少零花钱。  
“这家店还不错”半藏说，并没有正视源氏。  
“哥哥喜欢就好！”听见哥哥夸自己，源氏瞬间把“钱包没钱了”的烦恼扔在一边。  
“哥哥喜欢的话咱们有时间再一起去吃！”源氏的笑容像是阳光般灿烂，半藏移开了眼。从什么时候起那个跟着他屁股后面天天喊哥哥的鼻涕小子长成了现在如此阳光的大男孩呢？明明他对源氏的印象还停留在那个散漫又拖延，只会惹祸的小混蛋。他的弟弟已经长大了，就在他眼皮底下。他却没发现。  
半藏觉得自己需要好好了解一下他的弟弟了。

“好啊，不忙的时候再一起出来吧”半藏不由自主的答应了源氏。  
“哥哥！”源氏欣喜若狂超开心的扑在半藏身上。  
“别闹”半藏并没有推开他。

TBC


	6. 选择你的半藏6

后来半藏也注册了一个账号隐藏在源氏的直播间里当一个安静的窥屏粉丝。在有时间的时候他就会打开电脑安静的看源氏直播。自从被看见脸源氏就不怎么戴面具了，那个摄像头前神采飞扬的大男孩是他从没见过的源氏，在他的直播间里，源氏似乎找到了自己的天地，棕色的眸子中有星光闪耀。  
“源氏原来这么可爱”半藏用手捂住脸试图平息心中升起的异样情绪。  
他刚才想把如此可爱的源氏紧紧抱在怀中占为己有。  
“他是我的弟弟”半藏紧皱眉头警告自己。  
禅雅塔：你就是源氏的哥哥吗？  
半藏忽然收到了禅雅塔的私信。  
半藏：你怎么知道？  
禅雅塔：这是一个简单的推理，源氏刚发出去他和哥哥出去吃饭的微博不久你这个和他哥哥名字一样的ID就关注了他，他的直播几乎一天不落，但从来没有任何留言也不点赞。  
禅雅塔：而且源氏和我说了他觉得哥哥的态度缓和了很多，我就猜测你可能会来关注他。  
半藏：……….微博？  
禅雅塔发过来一条链接，半藏点看发现那里是源氏的主页。  
微博的置顶是源氏在他们出去吃饭的那天晚上发的消息。  
“哥哥穿着休闲装和我一起出去吃饭了！休闲装的哥哥世界第一帅！！！！！！”无数感叹号后面还跟着半藏看不太懂得颜文字。  
点开评论，大群粉丝都在说“无图无真相”热评第一条是源氏的回复  
“我的哥哥干嘛给你们看！”  
半藏默然，他纠结了一下给源氏点了个赞。  
禅雅塔那边又发来了消息。  
禅雅塔：没关系，自从你上次露脸之后很多人的ID都变成类似你的ID一样的名字，你不必担心被认出来。  
半藏：……….你找我有什么事？  
禅雅塔：我只是希望你多看看源氏，他成长的速度很快，其实已经可以做一个独当一面的大男孩了。我希望你可以多关注他，明白他的心情。  
屏幕中的源氏眉飞色舞，他的角色在他的操控下仿佛活了一样在敌人中穿梭自如，趁人不备收割生命。  
半藏：他是个忍者，却把忍术熟练的运用在游戏里。  
禅雅塔：他当然是个优秀的忍者，如果不是精通忍术又怎么能如此熟练的操控这个角色呢？  
禅雅塔：半藏，我知道你对游戏不顾一屑，但是我希望你能接触一下这款游戏，更深入的了解源氏，我希望你们能够明白彼此的心意。  
禅雅塔发来了一个链接  
禅雅塔：这是这个游戏的官方网站，我不逼迫你，只是希望你能明白源氏不仅仅是一个只会闯祸的孩子，他不想继承父亲的帝国，因为他早有了一个帝国。  
半藏没有回复。他的鼠标在链接上停留了好久，在听见源氏在直播间不知是第几次说“我最喜欢哥哥了！哥哥是我一个人的！你们不要妄想骗照！”这种话后，半藏点进了链接。

“师父师父！我的粉丝天天问我哥哥有没有女朋友怎么办啊QAQ”源氏结束了一天的直播跟禅雅塔哭诉。“你明明说哥哥只要经常露脸他们就不会这么激动的！”  
“可能是半藏这种魅力的人在生活中很少见吧”禅雅塔安慰。  
“哥哥的什么魅力？”源氏疑惑。  
“半藏为人严肃自律，不怒自威，整个人有种肃杀的性感，很多人喜欢他这种带有危险感的人。”禅雅塔理智的分析。  
“师父你是不是也成了哥哥的迷弟了？”源氏又成了兔子脸。  
“是你叫我冷静的分析的”禅雅塔有些无语  
“可是你对哥哥的评价好高！”  
“因为这是理性的分析”  
沉默了半晌，源氏忽然冷静了下来。  
“师父我觉得你说的也有道理”  
“哦？”  
“哥哥魅力确实非常高，不然也不会有这么多人喜欢”  
“你明白就好”  
“可他要有了女朋友该怎么办啊！”源氏十分焦急  
“难到你不该祝福他吗？”  
“可是哥哥会打死女朋友的啊！”  
“？？？？？？？”禅雅塔一脸懵逼  
“源氏你是不是对你哥哥有什么误解？”  
“别人家弟弟都是用来疼的！女朋友也是用来疼的！可哥哥一点都不疼我还天天打我！那肯定也不会去疼女朋友，哥哥以前跟我说过他没打死我是因为我是亲生的，可女朋友是个外人！那不是要出人命？”源氏觉得自己说的很有道理。  
“？？？？？？？？？？”禅雅塔有些无法跟上源氏的脑回路。  
“果然还是我嫁给哥哥吧，为了拯救世人！”源氏握拳，一脸大义凛然。  
“……….”禅雅塔觉得自己接收的信息量太大有点反应不过来。  
他还以为源氏长大了，现在看来还有很长的路要走。

半藏还是下载了游戏，他点进界面看了说明，简单的了解了一下之后注册了账号。有了上次ID的教训，半藏这次随机了一个ID，他没仔细看就点了确认。进入游戏之后那个明晃晃的“史诗裤头”出现在半藏眼前，似乎在嘲讽他的不用心。  
半藏陷入了沉默。  
据说这是官方随机的恶趣味。  
半藏点击了卸载游戏。

TBC


	7. 选择你的半藏7

默默关注了源氏几天，半藏忽然有了危机感，这次他主动找到了禅雅塔。  
半藏：为什么那么多人叫源氏老公？  
禅雅塔：他们在开玩笑，你不必在意。  
半藏：不，这不是能随便开的玩笑，他们应该对说出的话有自觉。  
禅雅塔：半藏你太严肃了，虽然在你的角度讲这个玩笑确实很过分，但他们并不是真的想要嫁给源氏。  
半藏：那他们为什么还要说？  
禅雅塔：这个很难跟半藏你解释清楚，毕竟你刚刚接触这个圈子，这个只是他们表达激动之情的一种方式，源氏受欢迎不是很好吗？  
屏幕对面的半藏皱紧了眉头，他没法理解这种喜欢方式。  
禅雅塔：而且你的人气也一点也不低，你可以和源氏考虑一下一起直播。这样还能更加了解源氏。  
半藏：胡闹，岛田家的大业岂能被这些儿戏耽误？  
禅雅塔发给了半藏一个链接。  
禅雅塔：不能理解源氏的话你来看看这个。  
半藏点开链接，大大的“半藏后援会”几个字出现在了他面前，里面的内容让半藏更加无法接受，他只看了几眼就面色铁青的关上了。  
半藏：这都是什么混账玩意！  
禅雅塔：舔偶像是粉丝表达自己激动的一种方式，放心，他们没胆子真舔你也没胆子嫁给你。  
“也许”禅雅塔在心中补了一句。  
半藏：我无法接受！这成何体统！  
禅雅塔：所以你应该和源氏一起玩一下游戏感受一下这些粉丝就不会这么愤怒了，当然人和人不一样，我也无权指责你的不理解。  
禅雅塔：我只希望你不要因为这个让源氏放弃直播，不要将价值观强加在他身上。  
半藏那边陷入了沉默，当禅雅塔觉得他不会回话的时候，半藏发来了消息。  
半藏：源氏觉得这样很高兴吗？  
禅雅塔：其实他不喜欢他的粉丝叫你哥哥，也不喜欢那些粉丝叫你老公，所以在某种意义上你们的想法是相同的。  
“你们都想占有对方”禅雅塔没说出来。  
半藏这次真的不再回话。  
半藏本来想勒令源氏停止直播的，但是他忽然想起了源氏在直播时点缀着星星的棕色瞳孔。闪亮的琥珀中似乎裹着蜜糖，那飞扬的神采是源氏在他身边时从没出现过的。  
半藏忽然犹豫了。  
源氏是自由的灵雀，而他却想剪断他的羽毛将他也变成和自己一样无趣的人，这是家族职责。但半藏很贪心，他想要继续看到源氏那蜜糖般的琥珀色眼睛，他想品尝他眼中的蜜糖……….  
“我在想什么混账事！他是我弟弟！”似乎是在警醒自己，半藏锤了一下桌子。

第二天晨练，源氏毫不意外的还在睡梦中，他现在已经进化出了“梦游中和哥哥一起晨练”的超能力，这让半藏都觉得惊奇。  
“源氏！醒醒！”半藏把他从倚靠的樱花树上拽下来。源氏干脆就顺着力道直接趴在了半藏身上。  
“哥哥”说着梦话，源氏晶莹的口水蹭了半藏一身。半藏一脸嫌弃的想把他推走，但他忽然想到禅雅塔对他说的“源氏早就长大了，你应该好好看着他”。  
半藏盯住源氏的睡颜，这一看他就再也无法移开眼。那次吃饭的契机终于让半藏意识到源氏长大了，加之禅雅塔的话，这是他第一次认真审视这个已经成为大男孩的源氏。  
源氏常年宅在家，皮肤比较白净并没有半藏的肤色性感健康，和母亲相似的凤眼微微上挑，带着一种魅惑感，可偏偏源氏纯净的如同一张白纸。  
“这个可爱漂亮的大男孩真的是当年那个只会惹祸的小兔崽子吗？”半藏粗糙的手指擦过源氏的嘴唇，擦掉了他嘴角的口水。  
在漫天坠落的樱花之雨下，半藏受到蛊惑一般轻轻的吻上了源氏的唇，只是微微的轻触他就闪电般地移开了脸。  
“就像樱花一样柔软”半藏捂住自己的嘴，心里的感情掀起了滔天巨浪。  
这种场景下若是电视剧主角一定会脸红心跳然后将怀中的人抱回屋子，或者直接在樱花树下红着脸等心爱的人醒来之后一脸傲娇的装作什么都没发生。  
但半藏不是电视剧主角。  
他也不看什么电视剧。  
被黑帮拿枪指着脑袋都没慌过的半藏第一次无所适从，他下意识的搂紧源氏的腰向后仰倒来了一击漂亮的德式过背摔。  
源氏脑袋碰的一声砸在了地上。  
“嗷！！！！！！”源氏的惨叫响彻了整个花村。

“师父QAQ哥哥又打我！”源氏的脑袋缠着纱布找禅雅塔哭诉，他的脑袋被半藏打出一个大包。  
“你又干了什么了？”禅雅塔问。  
“我就是在晨练的时候睡着了啊QAQ，以前也这样哥哥都没打过我”  
“虽然动用暴力不对，但源氏你也有错”禅雅塔不知道该说什么好。  
“我已经收敛很多了可哥哥还是不喜欢我，他是不是讨厌我？我到底怎么做才能让他喜欢我？我都做了那么多了他为什么还对我不满意？”源氏摸着头上的大包哭唧唧。  
“你做的事十件里有九件事是惹你哥生气的”禅雅塔腹诽。  
半藏：我对弟弟抱有不该有的感情该怎么办？  
半藏忽然也发来了信息。  
“emmmm,这对兄弟真是因吹斯汀”禅雅塔心里想。  
“你们兄弟需要更多更深入的交流”禅雅塔同时回复了两边。

决定听从禅雅塔的话，两人面对面坐着决定促膝长谈。  
“源氏你天天不学无术！别说继承岛田家！连姑娘都不会嫁给你！”半藏一开口就想切腹，他明明想来好好谈谈，结果一看到吊儿郎当的源氏又想起自己还偷亲源氏心里就非常火大。  
“哥哥你才是！你天天板着脸那么严肃一点都不风趣也不会疼人！怎么会有姑娘想嫁给你！”源氏仗着自己有伤在身顶嘴。  
半藏被噎的说不出话，他竟然无法反驳。  
“我有没有人要不用你管！”  
“怎么不用我管！要是你没人要就只能我接管了！”源氏一脸大义凌然。  
“哈？”半藏没反应过来。  
“没人要哥哥的话就只能委屈我了！”  
“？？？？？”半藏觉得源氏好像在说什么惊天地泣鬼神的话。  
“你在跟我告白？”他试探性的问。  
“啊？”这回是源氏卡住了。  
感觉两个人的谈话思路不在一条世界线上，半藏紧皱眉头直接扯过源氏的衣领朝他的嘴上亲了一口。  
“你是不是这个意思！”半藏懒得再分析源氏的脑回路。  
源氏当机了。  
经过这次谈话，两兄弟确实深入交流了一下  
这次交流好像有什么不太对劲。  
兄弟二人放弃思考

TBC


	8. 选择你的半藏8

第二天，源氏没有直播，半藏似乎也对岛田家的工作心不在焉，两人不约而同的找了神奇的禅雅塔，禅雅塔表示以后如果不出任CEO都对不起他现在的辛苦。  
半藏：他是我弟弟，我怎么可以做这种事情！  
半藏陷入了深深的自我厌恶。  
禅雅塔：但是源氏并不讨厌你，你可以试着接受自己的感情。  
半藏：我怎么会对我弟弟抱有这种感情！  
禅雅塔：爱不是肮脏的，试着去谅解，去包容，去接受，你会发现你会活得轻松很多。半藏，有的时候对感情太过自律会伤害自己和别人。  
半藏：我不知道自己为什么会喜欢源氏，这让我很焦躁。  
禅雅塔：这世界上的一些事情无法找到理由，无论是潜移默化还是一见钟情，现在你已经有了既定的结论，你们之间的障碍也只是你们自己，我还是那句话，去接受，去包容。你可以问问自己，源氏对你来说到底是什么。  
半藏：小兔崽子和小王八蛋。  
禅雅塔：源氏他已经19岁了。  
半藏：19岁的小兔崽子和小王八蛋。  
禅雅塔：想想你亲吻他时候的感情。  
半藏：漂亮又可爱的小兔崽子和小王八蛋。  
禅雅塔：那他要是长大了呢？  
半藏：……….  
半藏：大兔崽子和小王八？  
禅雅塔无话可说。半藏本身就是非常理性的人，放他自己领悟不会出什么大乱子，刚才的一席话要是还不能把他从牛角尖里拔出来那禅雅塔也无能为力了。  
“现在该去处理源氏这个小兔崽子了”禅雅塔没意识到他刚才想了什么。

“师父师父！你在哪里啊！”源氏那边发送的信息量已经爆炸。  
“以后发一条信息就好了，我手机都卡了”禅雅塔回复。  
“师父师父，哥哥亲我了，你觉得是为什么？”  
“说明他喜欢你啊”  
“可是他喜欢我的话为什么还要打我？我头上的包还没下去”源氏摸了摸脑袋上的大包“每天晚上睡觉都疼”  
“你是最了解半藏的人，他的行为和性格你应该比谁都了解的深刻”  
“就是因为太了解他了我才不明白他为什么会喜欢我”源氏想破头都没想出理由。  
“源氏，你觉得你的粉丝们为什么喜欢你？”禅雅塔问  
“因为我帅？”源氏不太确定  
“……….”禅雅塔陷入沉默。  
“源氏，你是和半藏完全不同的人，就因为如此半藏才会喜欢你。”禅雅塔继续说“你既阳光又跳脱，即使在如此沉闷的家族中长大也没能磨灭你的天性。这就是半藏为什么爱你，同时也是他讨厌你的理由。”  
“？”源氏没懂。  
“半藏是很复杂的人，他严肃，自律，死板，早熟。为了家族他想要将你也变成和他一样的人，但他的内心深处还是深爱着如此跳脱的你，你是他的救赎，你也是让他不彻底沦为一个无情之人的唯一理由，你的存在让他无条件的为你肩负一切”  
“师父为什么能对哥哥的感情了解的这么透彻？”源氏感觉自己好像明白了什么  
“旁观者清。”禅雅塔回答  
“哥哥明明是责任至上主义，却在我每次犯错之后选择对我最轻的处罚。哥哥虽然打我打得很痛但他从来不会放弃我从来不会不管我，尽管他总跟我说狠话但他却仍在外人面前维护我，因为我太自由，哥哥讨厌我，但也因为我太自由，哥哥珍惜我。”源氏的音调没什么起伏，似乎只是在自言自语。  
“你是他想要毁掉又舍不得的珍宝”  
“谢谢师父，我想我明白了。”

源氏开始学习了！主动的！晨练也不睡觉了！半藏感觉鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。  
“源氏怕不是被我刺激傻了吧”半藏忧心忡忡。  
“源氏，你要是有什么不满你就和我说出来”半藏一脸凝重的坐在源氏对面。  
“哥哥我就是有点想学习了”源氏看了看手上的作业。  
“你要是不喜欢我就直说，我以后再也不会对你做任何出格的举动了”半藏再次陷入自我厌恶。  
“哥哥我没有讨厌你啊？”源氏一脸不解。  
“源氏你看着我的眼睛”半藏捧住源氏的脸“你一个19年如一日闯祸偷懒的小兔崽子究竟有什么理由从良了？你说你没受刺激我能信？”  
“哥哥咱家是混黑道的！”源氏表示从良这个词用的不对。  
“别在意这些细节，给我一个理由。”半藏认真凝视着源氏看的他直脸红。  
“那哥哥你闭上眼睛”源氏说，半藏虽然不解，但还是闭上了眼。  
感受到源氏的气息越来越近，半藏感觉自己的唇上被轻轻的亲了一下，他猛的睁开眼，源氏满脸通红的看着他，还保持着几乎趴在他身上的姿势。  
“哥哥，我……….”我喜欢你，所以想帮你分担这句话还没说完，源氏忽然觉得领子一紧，他被表情有些慌乱的半藏扯着领子来了个漂亮的过肩摔。  
“嗷！”源氏重重的砸在了榻榻米上。  
“我不是故意的！”半藏常年的死人脸终于崩塌了，他慌张的来检查源氏的情况。  
“哥哥我讨厌你！”源氏的悲伤逆流成河。

Tbc


	9. 选择你的半藏9

兄弟两个开始闹别扭。  
源氏对学习失去了兴趣继续开始直播，这倒是让半藏松了一口气。虽然很清楚打源氏是自己的不对，但是他拉不下脸来道歉。  
“源氏你脑袋怎么了！”  
“源氏你肩膀怎么贴着膏药？”  
“源氏你是去打架了吗？你哥有没有帮你？”  
“源氏你打赢了吗？”  
源氏一露面弹幕就开始疯狂的刷屏，粉丝们超级担心源氏的伤势。  
“我没事，这不是什么大伤，我也没去打架”源氏笑嘻嘻的回复粉丝们，但是脑袋缠着纱布肩膀贴着膏药的他说这种话真的没什么立场。  
“没事为什么要缠纱布？”  
“源氏你昨天没来不会是卧床了吧！”  
“源氏你的伤究竟是怎么弄的？”  
弹幕刷的太快，禅雅塔只能限制他们的说话频率。  
“我真的没什么事！昨天没来直播是因为和哥哥起了一点冲突，现在已经解决了没什么大问题的。”源氏解释道  
“你身上的伤是你哥哥打得？”  
忽然有个粉丝问了出来，弹幕忽然暂停了半秒钟，然后疯狂的刷了起来，内容无外乎是“半藏怎么那么过分”“源氏都这么大人了什么是不能好好说非要用暴力来解决”“源氏有没做伤天害理的事凭什么下手这么狠”  
反半藏后援会似乎要复苏了。  
“这真的不是哥哥的错！是我太唐突了！你们不要怪哥哥！”虽说还和半藏在置气，但他实在不想看到别人说哥哥的不是。  
禅雅塔：你也看到了，源氏非常的在乎你，我想你应该去给他道歉。  
禅雅塔给正在窥屏的半藏发了条信息。  
半藏：……….  
半藏……我不太清楚自己要怎么面对他。  
禅雅塔：我说过，爱不是肮脏的，爱是很美好的感情，既然你们都明白你们互相喜欢对方那就不要让对方等待。  
禅雅塔：等待会滋生怀疑，误会，自我厌恶和不自信这些负面感情，两人好不容易缓和的关系又会渐去渐远。半藏，这是你想看到的吗？  
半藏：不是，只是源氏他还是个孩子……….  
禅雅塔：我想你是很清楚他究竟是不是孩子这件事的。  
禅雅塔：你对他不由自主的亲吻，对他跟你告白获得的那份欣喜都不是假的，他早已长大，敢于正视自己对你的感情。不要对自己的心自欺欺人的逃避，在很多事情上过于自律只会伤害彼此，我想我跟你说过。  
半藏：我明白，只是一时不能处理，源氏他……是我弟弟啊。  
禅雅塔：你是太复杂的人，总是想的太多。在这方面单纯的源氏就比你看的更开。但其实只要表明心意很多事情都可以迎刃而解，不要小瞧源氏，他也是个可以独当一面的男子汉。  
半藏：……….  
半藏不知该如何回答，他很明白自己就是喜欢源氏，想要占有他，想要将他永远束缚在身边。他想要得到源氏的一切。可源氏真的可以接受他龌龊的心思吗？源氏的喜欢如此纯粹，他真的能接受“大人”的肮脏情感吗？  
半藏：我之后会和他说清楚的……

一天的直播结束，源氏跑到半藏的房间和他一起睡。他没能处理好自己的粉丝，大部分粉丝们对半藏已经粉转黑，网络上一片打抱不平声，这让他很伤心。明明这是他和哥哥的家事，作为局外人的粉丝们如此排斥自己最喜欢的人让他不止一点点沮丧。  
“哥哥，我明天一定会处理好自己的粉丝不给哥哥你惹麻烦的”源氏垂头丧气，似乎都忘记了他还在生气这件事。  
“源氏，先别管这件事，你坐下”半藏严肃的将源氏拉到身边。  
“哥哥，怎么了？”源氏有些心慌。  
“源氏，我喜欢你”半藏认真的说。  
“诶？”源氏没一下子反应过来，但他瞬间满脸通红。  
“我也最喜欢哥哥了！”源氏兴奋的往半藏身上扑。  
“我还没说完，你坐好”半藏将他拉住按回旁边。  
“我的感情没有你的那么纯粹，我并不只是单纯的喜欢你。”半藏凝视着源氏的眼睛“我想得到更多，不仅限于亲吻，拥抱。我想占有你，想让你留在我身边，想剪掉你的羽翼。这样的爱你也能接受吗？”  
“哥哥你想要限制我的自由吗？”源氏有些怯生生地问。  
“你要接受的话就没有回头路了，好好想想吧”半藏没有等源氏的回答，他侧身躺下。  
源氏有些不知所措。  
兄弟二人背对着对方，久久没有入睡。

“师父师父,我该怎么办啊”源氏一大早跑去找禅雅塔哭诉  
“怎么了？遇事要冷静，不要慌张，感受宁静。”禅雅塔宁静的回复  
“哥哥和我告白了，但我现在心情很复杂，哥哥好像要限制我的自由，占有我。可是喜欢的话难道不是喜欢就好了吗？”源氏感觉无法理清思路。  
“喜欢也有多种形式，源氏你太纯粹，这也是半藏迟迟不敢表达自己心意的原因”  
“可是我喜欢哥哥啊，但是又很怕哥哥让我去做我很讨厌的事，我真的弄不明白哥哥的意思了。”源氏感觉自己的脑子快要爆炸了。  
“我觉得这是你们兄弟之间的问题，你应该去问他，把你心中最疑惑，最害怕的事情问清楚。”  
“可我现在不敢当面去问他”  
“那就在直播间问吧，他在看你的直播的。”禅雅塔表示很宁静。  
“诶？？？？诶！！！！！！？？？？”源氏惊讶到二段跳。  
“我还以为哥哥从来不屑这种东西！诶？！！他看了多久了？师父你怎么不告诉我？”源氏非常慌张，想起他在直播间里放肆的言论和行为源氏的脸红的滴血。  
“别慌张了，先和他说清楚吧，之前的事情等这件事解决以后我再细细跟你说”禅雅塔回答。  
“哥….哥哥，你在看的吧”源氏红着脸声音有些磕巴。  
“哥哥在窥屏？？？”  
“什么？果然是弟控？”  
“你见过这么过分的弟控吗？”  
弹幕又有了爆炸趋势。  
禅雅塔开启了禁言  
半藏发现自己窥屏的事情被发现下意识想要退出账号，但发现账号被做了手脚，他现在连关机都做不到。  
禅雅塔：一个房管还是要懂得一定黑客技术才算合格，半藏不要逃避，直面源氏的回答吧。  
“我在”半藏叹了口气，在公屏上回复，只有他一个人被允许在公屏打字。  
“哥哥，关于昨天的回复，我有个问题想要先问清楚。”源氏有些怯生生的  
半藏：你说。  
“我要是同意的话能过和现在一样的生活吗？”源氏发问。  
半藏：继续做岛田家的米虫？  
“不，不行吗？”  
半藏：要是不可以的话18年前就不可以了，何必等到现在？  
“那我就没什么好担心的了！哥哥我最喜欢你了！”源氏绽放了一个超级灿烂的笑容，看的半藏一呆，心中不可明说的痒开始拨撩他的理智。  
禅雅塔：现在源氏他已经接受了，去找他吧。  
半藏看着屏幕中眉飞色舞的源氏露出了一个浅笑。

“哥哥你来了！！”源氏一回头看到半藏进门，高兴的摘下了耳机。  
“源氏，你可不要后悔”  
“我当然不会后悔！”源氏满脸笑容。  
半藏看着这个让自己头疼多年的弟弟他宠溺的摸了摸源氏的头，他一辈子估计都要为源氏挡风挡雨，但心里却没有一丝不甘愿。  
“我应该收一份报酬”半藏说着，将源氏抗在了肩上。  
“诶？哥哥你干嘛？诶？我还在直播”源氏不解的挣扎  
“别乱动”半藏扛着不安分的源氏在他屁股上打了一下。  
“直播！等下？诶？？？”源氏的脸瞬间红了。  
半藏斜眼瞟着摄像头，然后对着摄像头露出了一个讥讽的笑。  
“弟弟是我的”观众老爷们一瞬间明白了半藏这个笑中的含义。  
几个黑客反抢了禅雅塔手中的掌控权。  
“卧槽兄弟股！”  
“6666666”  
“究竟是怎么回事谁能给我解释一下？”  
弹幕彻底爆炸。  
半藏没有理会这些激动的粉丝，他扛着源氏出了门，源氏把脸死死埋在半藏背上一动不动，红透的耳根还是出卖了他的心情。  
“让我们来感受宁静”禅雅塔黑掉了直播  
“不要打搅他们创造生命的大和谐”  
禅雅塔开始在直播间放佛经。

End


End file.
